Cresselia's Pilgrimage
by RSBCS
Summary: Following the events of 'The Tale of Darkrai', Cresselia sets out after Darkrai to bring him home. However, along her journey, she discovers a long-lost secret that could be the key to them both, and how they came to be as they were. What could be the hidden secret of Cresselia and Darkrai? And will the two lovers reunite once more?
1. Journey On

**I don't really have much to say, other than welcome to the second story of the series: Cresselia's Pilgrimage. I'll speak more once you've read. For now, enjoy and review.**

"Oh great being of darkness, forever burdened with the curse of the nightmares. The new moon signals his arrival, and the beginning of a dark sleep. only the being of the full moon, a beauty unbeheld, can calm the storms of this torrential one. But now, the dark one sets off, to seize the very power he fears may harm his beloved. And the light shall follow, eager to save the one she loves. And now, a tale of their journey shall now unfold."

"Darkrai." Cresselia muttered, growing restless in her sleep. She dreamt of sitting in a park, with Darkrai in his human form beside her human form. It was a sunny day, with rose petals falling all around them. Cresselia fidgeted with her dress, extremely nervous to be with Darkrai in this way. But then she looked beside herself, and Darkrai was not there anymore. The sky turned red, and the ground turned to ash.  
"DARKRAI!" Cresselia cried out, until she realized it was only a dream. A nightmare really. But what did it mean?

Cresselia looked out from the cliffside, a sense of longing building up in her chest. it had been three weeks since Darkrai's departure, but she knew not of why he did. he left no message of where he went, nor did her companions reveal his whereabouts. it scared her, especially with the big news she had for him.  
"Your mind's made up?" Crescent, the Absol Darkrai befriended some time ago, inquired.  
"I must." Cresselia replied, "I fear for Darkrai's well-being. He has been redeemed in the eyes of the humans here, but much of the world still fears his power. I must find him."  
"But mistress," Pidgeotto squawked, "what will you do? It is not safe to undertake such a journey while you are bearing."  
"It is a risk I must take. For the good of us all."  
Taking in a deep breath, Absol warned, "A storm approaches from the east. You must make landfall before it strikes, if you are ever to succeed in your quest."  
"My gratitude Crescent." Cresselia thanked, "And now friends, farewell." And she flew off towards the horizon. Into the unknown world.

"The setting sun rapidly crept as the full moon shot out to the sea. Pursuing her dark counterpart, she dashed beyond belief, spurred on only by her devotion to her dearest. A weight unknown bore down onto her through it all, tempting her to turn back. But love won out, and the light soared even higher. But the warning of the crescent came to pass. A tempest unlike any other broke out at last. The being was caught, thrown, and beaten. Her strength waning, the lashing intensifying, the winds thrashing. Full moon fell, defeated by the winds of fate. But such winds blow fair, to allow such a maid to find her mate."

The sound of water crashing on a shore woke Cresselia up after her heavy fall. The storm Crescent had warned her about had beaten her to shore, and sent her spiraling to the sea. After that, it was all a blank.  
Cresselia's head felt heavy and seemed to press outward in her skull.  
But then, a blue fox looking Pokemon with a fishes tail stood over her, wondering if she was alright. "Please be okay miss." he requested of her, "My master will be here soon. He'll make you feel better."  
Just then, a boy of about 15, with shaggy black hair and a mountaineers vest entered the cabin. He brought over a bowl of some green goop, and pressed the edge to Cresselia's lips.  
"Drink this." he instructed as he helped it down, "It's made from ground up Revival Herbs." Cresselia sputtered and spat as she struggled to swallow such a foul tasting substance. Cresselia had often heard of the Revival Herbs power to restore a Pokemon to full power. But she had never dreamed it would be this awful.  
"It's a good thing my Vaporeon found you near the coast." the boy continued, "You looked like you had been drifting at sea for some time."  
Finding the strength to speak, Cresselia asked, "Where am I? And why did you bring me here?"  
"We're on Valor Isle. Home of many Pokemon champions. Though, none have won the leagues yet. And I brought you here because I couldn't leave a fellow person lying half dead in the sand." The boy's words confused Cresselia. Straining, she managed to set herself upright. And looking into a mirror on the other side of the room, she saw a most disturbing site. She was in human form.

The boy introduced himself to be Shawn, a local lifeguard on Valor Isle. He and his partner Vaporeon protect the coastline, and aid anybody who falls victim to the water's destructive nature. He explained how he had spotted Cresselia lying face down in the sand, clearly unconscious from something. He managed to clean her and her clothes up as much as he could, which Cresselia was mightily grateful for his help. But the fact that she was a human unnerved her. When, and how, did she transform like she did?  
Taking her into town to eat, Shawn kept Cresselia very close to him.  
"Be careful." he cautioned, "Folks here don't take too kindly to strangers. Been this way since the Garchomp problem."  
"What Garchomp problem?" she asked him.  
"Up in the mountains, where most folks love to train, somebody's Garchomp has been on a rampage, attacking anyone foolish enough to get close to it." Shawn told her, "That Garchomp belongs to a visitor on this island. But he is forbidden from leaving until he can control his Pokemon." A Garchomp on a rampage? Cresselia felt like she had to investigate. She remembered times when Pokemon would go berserk because of Darkrai's nightmares. This could be the lead she needed to find him.  
"Stay right here, I'll be back with grub for tonight's dinner." Unfortunately, Cresselia had no intention of remaining. Steeling her courage, Cresselia took off for the mountains Shawn pointed out. She had to calm that Garchomp.

Just as she reached the foot of the mountain, Cresselia's body began to tingle. Then, her true form returned as the light dissipated. _What is the matter with me?_ she thought, _Why have I been transforming like this?_ But she pushed it aside, and began flying up to the top of the mountain.  
Before she even got close to one of the cliffs, a Dragon Pulse attack nearly blasted her back down. She managed to evade it, and spotted the attacker. A dark blue, hammerhead looking Pokemon walking on two legs roared down at her as she approached, trying to intimidate her to turn back. But Cresselia pressed on, and finally hovered level with the rampaging beast.  
"Garchomp, what is wrong?!" she asked calmly. Garchomp, however, roared back in reply. But Cressalia recognized the kind of roar it was. It was one of pain, an unbearable pain. There was no doubt about it. This Garchomp was suffering from the effects of Darkrai's nightmares.  
Suddenly, Garchomp let loose another Dragon Pulse. But Cresselia managed to dodge the attack. She figured that if she was to free Garchomp, she would have to defeat it. Doing so would allow her lunar power to break the nightmares torturing Garchomp. So Cresselia retaliated with her Aurora Beam, loosing a rainbow energy wave at Garchomp. The attack made Garchomp stumble, but it did not seem fazed by the attack. he countered her attack with a powerful Dragon Claw, but was intercepted by Cresselia's Slash attack. Using her psychic powers, Cresselia predicted her Future Sight's point of impact, but she left herself completely exposed. Garchomp whirled up a fierce Sandstorm, sending gusts of sand into Cresselia and trying to force her down. Recharged, Cresselia broke up the Sandstorm with her Psychic attack. But then, Garchomp concentrated all his energy into his body, and released a hailstorm of Draco Meteor that blasted Cresselia into the mountain face. Beaten and wounded, Cresselia looked up as Garchomp stomped over to deal the final blow. Just then, the Future Sight took effect, blasting him right on the back of his head. With it, Garchomp collapsed in defeat.  
After a few minutes, Garchomp began to stand up. But it had calmed down, and no longer felt tortured by the nightmares that had haunted it before.  
"Where am I?" he pondered, "How did I get here?"  
Lifting herself up, Cresselia answered, "You were in pain from nightmares, but I freed you from them. You had been rampaging, causing harm to the humans down below."  
"Lady Cresselia." Garchomp recognized the Lunar Pokemon. Bowing to a knee, he spoke, "My apologies, milady. I have done much harm to you in my weak-minded state. To reconcile my actions, let me show you something of interest." So Garchomp led Cresselia into a hidden cave a little ways up the path.

Inside, the room was massively huge, with carvings and symbols etched on every wall. Two pedestals stood in the center, one with a white circle above it, and the other with a dark circle. The ruins amazed Cresselia. She had no idea that such a place even existed. But then, an image on the far wall caught her attention. it was a picture of her and Darkrai, in Pokemon form, floating over two humans.  
"These ruins were only recently discovered, by another visitor who came after my master." Garchomp explained, "No one knows where he went, but these ruins apparently intrigued him quite a bit. But as quickly as he came, he just left. Without a word as to where."  
"What was his name?" Cresselia asked.  
"The humans called him Rai. odd name, really." Cresselia didn't think so. As she investigated the carvings on the wall, she noticed the runes were written in Unown, letter looking Pokemon that have remained a mystery to everyone, including Pokemon like Cresselia.  
As she proceeded, she read, "'There were two lovers born of old. Unlike lovers, as we were told. One of beauty and of light, the other of shadow. Two beings joined together, but then laid low.'"  
"'One day of the autumn, when the leaves began to fall, these two lovers were met with an order so tall. The parents of the light shunned the one of shadow night. Calling him to leave this place, or face their might.'"  
"You can read this stuff?" Garchomp quizzed.  
"I think so." Cresselia responded, breaking her eye contact with the writing, "For some reason, I can translate what this is saying. Like I had known it all my life."  
Garchomp didn't question her. So Cresselia continued, "'A forbidden love, by the king's decree, fell short of the mark, and failed to see. That the light and shadow loved one another. One could not live without the other.'"  
"'But the fury of the ruler pierced the sky. Calling forth his army, the time was nigh. Sent forth they went, to retrieve the being. But he called for surrender, lo they be seeing.'"  
"'From anvil to hand, a blade hand been forged. To end shadow's life, at the tip of the gorge.'" But the rest of the story was crumbling, so the writing ended there.  
But what it had said made Cresselia cringe. What was entailed in the walls? What tragedy did it seem to tell? Did Darkrai know it's meaning? Had he been here, and read what she did? Question upon question piled up in her mind. But she shoved them aside, remembering her true goal: finding Darkrai.  
Just then, from out of nowhere, a strange light floated down towards Cresselia. As it made contact with her, she began to change form once again. She reverted back to her human form, but with the addition of a necklace tied around her neck, with a crescent shaped pendant. Suddenly, a memory flashed through Cresselia's mind. It entailed what the necklace did, enabling her to hide her true form by becoming a human.  
Garchomp freaked out, yelling, "What the heck happened to you?"  
Holding up her pendant, Cresselia replied, "I wish I knew."

As Cresselia and Garchomp made their way back into town, many of the townsfolk were surprised to see Garchomp so calm. Many were hesitant to come out of their homes, but they began to whisper at Cresselia being with it.  
Sensing their fear, Cresselia called out, "Everyone, it is alright. Garchomp will no longer harm you." Then, a little kid no older than 8 stepped out to meet Garchomp. Garchomp knelt down, allowing the boy to pet his head. With it, everyone began to come out of hiding and they all reveled at Garchomp's sudden change in character. But it was a well-received change. Cresselia felt glad that things returned to normal.  
Just then, Shawn stormed through the crowd towards her, clearly mad that she ran off the way she did.  
"Where have you been?!" he scolded, "I've been worried that Garchomp got to you."  
"I'm alright Shawn. Thank you for your concern."  
Sighing, Shawn asked, "What did you do?"

After explaining what had happened, Cresselia then explained what she had to do next. The ruins she found up on the mountain had to be a clue as to where Darkrai would go.  
"You're leaving already?" Shawn asked.  
"I'm sorry Shawn. But I have to." she told him, "It's important."  
Stroking Vaporeon's mane, he responded, "Alright. If you're looking for some ruins, there may be some linked to ours on Dopple Island, just south of us here. You should start there."  
"Thank you Shawn."  
"By the way, I never got your name." Cresselia pondered for a bit, before deciding on a name to give to Shawn.  
"Just call me, Lia." she spoke.

The next morning, before the break of dawn, Cresselia faced out to sea once more. Channeling her psychic energy, she used the pendant to change back into her Pokemon form. She now knew where she had to go. Next stop, Dopple Island.

"And whence the sun did finally come, the maiden of the full moon flew off into the distance. Her lover was near, and yet so far away. To the ends of the earth, she would go. All to seek out her dark one."

Next time,  
Cresselia arrives at her destination. But once there, things become very strange. Darkrai's handiwork follows in his wake, causing havoc among the residents. As the being of light, Cresselia faces this challenge, in an effort to continue her quest and find the secrets behind the ruins, as well as her beloved Darkrai. Can she bear the truth of these secrets? Only time will tell.

 **Yeah, I got some clearing up to do. Cresselia's human form is the same one she took on during that last bit in 'The Tale of Darkrai'. Didn't think that would make a return, did ya? Well, there is a significance behind it, as the ruins have spoken. lol. If you want a better visual of Cresselia's human form, as well as Darkrai's, check them out in my friend's gallery on deviantart. Just look up 'CallingToTheNight', and the image is titled 'Lunar Duo'. There's a really great picture they made that I will put up with this story soon (all credit belonging to them, of course).**

 **So, review, fave, and see you on the next chapter.**


	2. Illusions

**We return to Cresselia's Pilgrimage to find our heroine seeking out a clue discovered back on Valor. The ruins telling of a story, one which seems relevant to both the Full Moon and New Moon Pokemon. But what? To answer that, you might want to read on.**

 **Again, I own nothing of Pokemon. It is the rightful property of Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Also, the cover image is not mine either. That was done with great effort by my DA friend who inspired this series, CallingToTheNight.**

 **Enjoy and review.**

"Oh warrior of the moon, of the light, shall you continue your quest to find the one of the night? A legend forever dormant, now uncovered by both light and dark. An answer sought, and a friend in search. Oh mistress of light, make haste for Dopple Island. Your lover may await, if you can make it with haste."

Cresselia flew at jet like speeds, rushing to Dopple Island. She needed to find out what the ruins on Valor Isle were talking about, the legend that she thought had something linking to her or Darkrai. But also, if Darkrai was visiting these ruins, she had to catch him. She had big news for him, and she wanted to be with Darkrai through the end. She just had to find him.  
Up ahead, far on the horizon, Cresselia spotted land. Dopple Island. It wouldn't be long until she made landfall. "Please be there Darkrai." She begged. And she finished her trek.

Once on shore, Cresselia changed into her human form, Lia. it was still a weird sensation to feel, transforming between human and Pokemon form. But she was grateful for the pendant she got to help her control them. She wondered if Darkrai had a pendant like hers. If he did, it would make Cresselia's search much easier, given she had seen his human form once before.  
Settled into her new form, Cresselia made her way into the nearest settlement.  
But just then, a massive Gyarados shot out of the water and roared at her. Cresselia was startled, unable to process how she could fight back.  
That was until, "Giga, knock it off! Leave her alone!" The Gyarados stopped its rampage, and stared at the new figure coming up to Lia. It was a girl, with short-brown hair, wearing what looked like a ninja's garb. "Leave our visitor alone!" Suddenly, Gyarados glowed bright, and began to morph into something else. It's new form became a pink glob with a face. A Ditto.  
"Shame on you Giga, for trying to scare our guest." the ninja girl scorned. Giga looked down in disappointment.  
"But I was just having fun." Giga said in a sad tone.  
"You are forgiven, Giga." Lia told him, "No harm was done."  
"Where do you hail from, stranger, to come to Dopple Island?" the girl asked, not even registering Lia's remark to her Pokemon.  
"My name is Lia. I am looking for someone who might have passed by this way." The ninja girl urged Lia to follow her, as Giga plopped itself onto her shoulder.

In the village ahead, Cresselia was taken to a dojo. The girl introduced herself as Shawna, a kunoichi in training. her partner Giga was one of many Ditto that normally inhabited the island. Most were trained in ninja deception and misdirection, but others liked to pull pranks on the unwary. Shawna told Lia that they were taught to be ninjas at a young age, and that it was very rare for any newcomers to come to their home.  
"So, you seek ruins linked to the ones on Valor Isle?" Shawna questioned.  
"Yes. I must find them at once." Lia answered, "I'm looking for someone close to me, and these ruins seem connected in some way."  
"It will be difficult. But I may be of some assistance." Shawna offered, "I can lead you to where we believe the ruins are after I have completed my patrol. It is dangerous to venture alone now."  
"Why?"  
"Strange Pokemon have been attacking our home for some time, and many possess strange powers." she told her, "Our sensei went out to find the source of the disturbance, but he has never returned since then. Now, we have to wait, as he instructed us last, until his return. No matter what." This sounded very similar to Garchomp attacking before. Pokemon attacking people without any reason. Darkrai had to be here.  
"Wait here for my return." Shawna instructed. But Lia knew she couldn't. As Cresselia, she might be able to dispel the nightmares torturing the Pokemon here on the island. So she left shortly after Shawna did, transforming back into Cresselia in the process.

Out in the bamboo woods, Cresselia worked her way through using what little sunlight penetrated the grove. The place frightened her, like multiple sets of eyes were watching her every move. but she had a mission: to find the ruins, and quite possibly Darkrai. She had no room for error, nor for fear. But then, a sharp pain sparked in her stomach, forcing her to land briefly. "What was that?" she thought, "What did I just experience?" But she shook it off, and continued onward.  
Reaching a clearing in the grove, Cresselia was surprised to find a battle field set up here. It was as if someone had set this up for battles they knew would happen here. Before she could ponder even further about its purpose, a shadow lunged at her. When Cresselia stopped the attack, she saw that the figure was Darkrai.  
"Darkrai!" she exclaimed in delight, "I finally found you." But Darkrai didn't respond. He just stared at her, coldly.  
Puzzled, Cresselia asked, "Darkrai, what's wrong? It's me, Cresselia." But then, Darkrai suddenly attacked, letting out a Dark Pulse at her. Cresselia couldn't believe what had just happened. Darkrai, attacking her? That was impossible. But Darkrai launched another Dark Pulse, forcing Cresselia to retreat a bit. She now knew she had no choice. If Darkrai was intent on battling her, then she would grant his wish.

Cresselia immediately retaliated with an Aurora Beam. But Darkrai dodged, then launched a Shadow Ball. Cresselia flew up into the air, and released another Aurora Beam. The exchange repeated for several minutes. Attack, dodge, retaliate, avoid, repeat. But then, in one moment, the pain in Cresselia's stomach flared again. And when it did, she just barely dodged Darkai's Dark Pulse, which grazed off a Lunar Wing. Falling to the ground, Cressalia spotted Darkrai dash over to her, readying a close quarters attack. She used Psychic in desperation, and Darkrai reacted to the attack. This puzzled Cresselia greatly. As Darkrai was a Dark type, Psychic type moves didn't work on them. Yet this one did. So Cresselia used this new found knowledge to press this Darkrai into the ground.  
"Where is Darkrai? What have you done to him?" She interrogated.  
Then, a voice rang out, "Calm yourself, being of the full moon." She looked up to see a man with grey hair and a ninja tunic come up to the two battlers, a Lunar Wing in hand.  
"Shadow, return to me." he commanded, holding out the Lunar Wing to the Darkrai. Then, like with Giga, this Darkrai shape shifted until it became a Ditto. That explained why Psychic worked.  
"My apologies, Cresselia." the ninja stranger assured, "But both of us had fallen victim to a nightmare that we couldn't overcome. Without my control, my Ditto went out of control and attacked you. Forgive us."  
"I will. It is clear that Darkrai's influence was present here." Cresselia observed, "I had seen this only once before. But I was able to heal it."  
"So it would seem." the ninja muttered, then introduced, "I am Sensei Domu. As thanks for saving me and my friend Shadow, allow us to show you a secret we of Dopple Island protect." Then he led Cresselia further into the bamboo wood.

Once they made it through, Cresselia found another set of ruins identical to the ones on Valor Isle. More Unown were inscribed on the walls, but there was more to the tale.  
 _Sentenced to death, the shadow one lay. But the one of light made way to forbade. An act of defiance to her father, the king. one which shall forever ring._ She read,  
 _One night before the dawn of the sword, the light took shadow and headed abroad. Over sea and land the duo fled, guided by instinct that they then led._  
 _But persist did the king, in a rage of great terror. Send his best warriors to fix the light's error. At last he succeeded, one cold winter's night. When light and shadow, set down and slept tight._ The rest was, again, worn away or destroyed.  
But it became clear to Cresselia that this tale sounded more and more familiar to her. But why? What did this story entail? What could it mean?  
"These ruins link a tale of two lovers, known very well on the islands here." Domu spoke after she finished reading, "A tale where they were forbidden from each other, yet persisted in being together. Two sides of the same coin, falling in love at the sight. But a terrible tragedy befell them, cursing them forever."  
"But what does it mean?" Cresselia asked.  
"You mean you do not know?" Domu quizzed, "What has happened to you?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Well, it hardly matters. I shall use your Lunar Wing to heal the other Ditto on the island. You must continue your trek. Find your lover with haste. A great calamity awaits him. Seek aid at Avia Island. A familiar face may be there to help you." Without a moments hesitation, Cresselia jetted out of the ruins and out towards the sea.

"Make haste, oh being of the moon. Make haste post haste. For a great trial awaits the both of you in the distance. A forgotten one who seeks to reap what was sown all those years ago. Make haste, brave guardian. Make haste, to the loved one you hold."

********************

Next time,  
Darkrai works to control his nightmare powers and keep them in check. To do so, he has sought out the Three Swords on Gallant Island to train his control. But will the thoughts of Cressalia hinder his training? Can Darkai ever learn to control his power over nightmares?

 **Okay. So, things are starting to come to light. But what could Sensei Domu mean when he was referring back to the tale of two lovers? Don't ask me, because I ain't spoiling it. hehehehe. But I will say that you will find out before this story comes to a close. It's just a little ways in that it will come to light.**

 **Again, please review. And hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**


	3. Warriors

**And we're back! More of Cresselia's Pilgrimage for you to enjoy. And in this chapter, we get to see what Darkrai is up to. Well, I got nothing more to say, so enjoy and review.**

"As the mistress of light seeks him out, the being of the new moon strives for the control he so desires to have. A curse unbroken, a burden carried, can such a warrior accomplish such a feat? Maybe the Three Swords might have the answer he so seeks. Venturing to the home of masters, the dark one follows a lead to Gallant Island. And only the gallant last at all in the trials ahead."

Darkrai made landfall late in the night. Once he did, he transformed into his human form Rai. His search through the various ruins had led him here, to Gallant Island. In the legend, it was said that three virtuous knights had aided two lovers that were pursued by a tyrannical king. These knights were linked to three warrior Pokemon that resided on Gallant Island. these warriors he needed to find.  
Darkrai wouldn't openly admit it to anyone, not even Cresselia, but he was afraid. Afraid of what his power could do to those that encountered him. His purpose for undertaking this journey was to learn how to control his power. He needed to, so he could avoid hurting Cresselia.  
While the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, Rai worked his way inland, stuffing his black circle pendant inside his jacket. As more light crept onto the land, the plains of Gallant island became greener and brighter to Rai's eyes. only a few trees dotted the vast landscape. But very few being s were actually visible. "Where are those three warriors?" Rai asked, irritated at his initial findings.  
Just then, a shadow rushed by him, whipping up a tornado of leaves. Some of the leaves stung Rai, which immediately sparked his interest. Convinced he was in the right place, Rai rushed after the shadow.

The figure had disappeared into what looked like a temple. Tall walls surrounded the building, figureheads dotted the four corners of the walls, each of a particular Pokemon. Rai was curious about who would live here in the middle of the plains.  
he was just about to knock when a sword point pressed lightly on his back.  
"If you value your life, you will step away from our home." came a gruff voice, "Humans are not allowed." But Rai wasn't about to be pushed away. he needed answers, no matter what stood before him.  
Swiftly, Rai gained leverage over the sword and flipped his opponent over. A burly, rock brown Pokemon on four legs struggled before finally getting back up. Terrakion growled at Rai's challenge, but Rai had an idea of how to fight. Terrakion charged at him, but Rai leaped out of the way. The wall withstood Terrakion's attack, but the ground shook violently at the amount of force he dealt. Maddened, he drew a sword made of energy from his forehead, Sacred Sword, and slashed at Rai. The man in black ducked and dodged fluidly, anticipating each and every movement Terrakion made. his moves were so easy for Rai to read, that he began moving forward and advanced on the warrior Pokemon. Grabbing him by the horn, Rai flipped Terrakion over with much effort.  
Just then, another sword point tapped Rai on the neck, and a voice threatened, "Enough! Surrender now, intruder!" Rai held up his hands in surrender as Terrakion set himself upright once more.  
"Now, who are you?" Terrakion interrogated. Before answering, Rai glanced back to see a blue Pokemon with yellow antlers, and a silver colored sword sprouting from his forehead. Cobalion.  
"My apologies." he finally spoke, "I never meant to intrude. But I was looking for the Three Swords."  
"What is your reason for seeking us out?" Cobalion questioned.  
"I need your help. I must learn to control my power so that I do not harm anymore innocents."  
Cobalion became intrigued. He then told him, "You are no human. Reveal your true self." Darkrai concentrated his energy into his pendant, and changed back into his true self.  
"Darkrai?" Terrakion gasped.  
"As I had discovered." came a female voice. Approaching the group was another four-legged Pokemon that was green all around, her feet looking like a superhero's boots. The third of the trio, Virizion.  
"So it was you who passed by me." Darkrai figured out.  
"Indeed. It is very rare for someone like you to come to our island." Virizion confirmed, "I sense a great pain has brought you to us again."  
"Again?" Darkrai quizzed.  
"Never mind that. Come with us." Cobalion instructed. So Darkrai followed the three into their home.

Inside what appeared to be a dojo, Darkrai was immediately treated to some tea that was offered by the three warrior Pokemon. As he drank, Cobalion told him, "We of Gallant Island are sworn to guard the secrets of being a true warrior. Secrets that only those that have been proven worthy can learn. I regret to inform you Darkrai, but we can be of no help to you."  
"What are you saying?" Darkrai tried to argue, "I haven't even given you my reasons for seeking you out."  
"It is not hard for me to discern someones heart. I have seen yours Darkrai, and it is a very dark place. Though your reason is not without merit, I am afraid nothing we can do will help you. You must leave Gallant Island at once."  
"You don't understand. I must learn how to better control my power, so that I may better protect my... my wife."  
"Wife?" Terrakion questioned.  
"You mean to say you and Cresselia are now one?" Cobalion snarled.  
"Yes, that we are." Darkrai admitted.  
"Blasphemy!" Terrakion refuted, "Two beings of opposite natures can never be together. You have committed a grievous act, Darkrai. One not so easily forgiven."  
"I understand. But-"  
"Enough!" Cobalion interrupted, "You are finished here. Leave at once!" Facing little alternative, Darkrai took his leave.

All this effort only to be shot down. Darkrai was infuriated. How could Cobalion and Terrakion refuse his request? What was it about what he had done had made them so strict? It was unreasonable!  
"Don't take their words too seriously." Virizion told him as she approached, "They have had to suffer much when they helped someone in your position before."  
"Aren't I the lucky one then." Darkrai grumbled.  
Virizion sighed before continuing, "You must understand. We live under a very strict code here. Our task is to simply keep peace, while barring our borders from those that we deem unworthy."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"Because I see something in you that Cobalion missed. You spoke the truth about you and Cresselia. But even more so, Cresselia believes the same thing about you."  
"And?"  
"I have decided, that I will train you." Drakrai didn't quite understand. Why would Virizion decide to train him when the other two refused? What was she up to?  
"Follow me now." Virizion offered. And she walked towards the mountain region far to the east, and Darkrai followed.

When they arrived, Darkrai couldn't believe the sheer size of the mountains. From so far away, they seemed so small. But up close, they almost seemed to touch the sky. It made him rather homesick for New Moon Mountain.  
"Here is where we will train." Virizion told him, "But we should get some rest. Be ready for when I come tomorrow."  
"You aren't staying?" Darkrai wondered.  
"I must remain at the dojo, so that Cobalion and Terrakion don't suspect a thing. I will return at first light." And she sped off. Darkrai was glad that one of the three warriors was willing to help him master his power. If Virizion could do it, he might have a chance at achieving his goal. Finding a comfortable patch of grass to lay on, Darkrai soon began nodding off until he was fast asleep.

In his dream, Darkrai was in his human form. Everything around him was black nothingness. Then, a wail cried out from his right. Lying there, as if in pain, was Cresselia in her human form.  
"Cresselia!" Rai exclaimed. He rushed to her side, but then Cresselia melted into shadows. Darkrai backed away in a state of panic.  
"Why did you leave me, Darkrai?" Cresselia's voice echoed in the space, "Why didn't you stay? You abandoned me."  
"No, that's not true." Darkrai growled, "I didn't leave you behind."  
"You hurt me Darkrai. All you've ever done is hurt others. How could you be so heartless?"  
"No no. NO!" And then, a baby's cry rang out.  
Darkrai awoke with a start. His mind reeling from what he had just experienced. He had been having a nightmare. But, how could that be? Darkrai created nightmares, he didn't get them himself.  
"This power must be growing out of control." Darkrai muttered to himself, "I must stop it, before it consumes me." Then he went to back to sleep.

Back at the dojo, the Three Swords slept soundly together in one room. Waking up, Virizion shifted herself carefully to avoid alerting the cumbersome Terrakion or the wary Cobalion. She had to prove to them that Darkrai was worthy of saving. As silent as a leaf in the wind, she sneaked out of the dojo and off for Darkrai.  
When she arrived, Virizion used her Sacred Sword attack to cleave a piece of stone in two. The resulting clunk startled Darkrai awake.  
"Let your training begin." she told him.

Virizion first had Darkrai follow her up the mountain for their first stage of training. She knew Darkrai could easily fly up, but she ordered him strictly to use his own strength to get him up there. Darkrai strained and groaned with the effort he was being put through. he never truly realized how much he had come to rely on his ability to levitate to get him anywhere. But he knew it would be necessary to find a way to gain a grasp on his nightmares.  
"Do not let fear overpower you." Virizion lectured a good ways above him, "Fear is insignificant compared to the power you wield. When you learn to stand above it, instead of succumbing to it, you will see you can decide how events will unravel." Spurred on by her words, Darkrai continued the trek until he reached the top.  
Next, after descending a bit, Virizion and Darkrai sat beneath a pouring waterfall and meditated. Darkrai found the force of the water to be unbearable, but he kept at it.  
"Center your mind Darkrai." Virizion advised, "To know true peace in battle is to settle the restlessness you hold in your mind, and your heart. True control comes when you are at peace." Darkrai took in her advise, and suddenly found something odd about her words. As he worked to calm the struggles from his past, his mind started to become a blank. The roar of the waterfall dwindled until there was not even a trickle sounding out. As he did, he felt his body bursting with power. It was the move Calm Mind.  
As a storm came over the peak, Virizon had Darkrai face it as lightning struck near where he stood.  
"To anticipate is to know your opponent's next move before they make it." Virizion told him, "You must learn to read the signs of an attack, before your opponent makes such an effort."  
"Easier said than done." Darkrai thought in his head, "A psychic type could clear this easily." But when flashes appeared in the clouds, followed by the boom of thunder, Darkrai saw something that he nearly missed. He ducked right, narrowly avoiding a bolt of lightning that struck where he had just been. Then Darkrai scooted back to avoid the next one, and ducked under the one after that. Then Darkrai realized something: before each bolt struck, Darkrai would get a sense of a charge where it would strike. And each precharge signaled how intense that bolt would be. He was beginning to learn.

When they were done at the peak, Virizion and Darkrai came back down to eat and rest. Virizion told Darkrai that he had proven himself very well for his first day of training, more so than she had expected. Darkrai thought the complement was misplaced, but he accepted it anyway. But as the two were chomping down on Sitrus Berries, a huge explosion boomed in the distance. This made Virizion worried.  
"Wait here. I will be back." She instructed her student. And she disappeared in a flurry of leaves.  
As the night wore on, Darkrai spotted more explosions in the area where Virizion had taken off. He was no psychic, but he had a sense that something was very wrong. A fire had begun to erupt in the fields, making the night sky glow orange with fire. Without a moments hesitation, Darkrai melded into the ground and glided for the area he saw Virizion take off for.

Darkrai hid in whatever shadows were created by the blaze. The scene he witnessed was horrifying. In a circle of the fire, Virizion lay wounded and winded. her front left leg was tweaked in the a very wrong way. Standing over her was a chimp Pokemon with fire spouting out of its head, and a massively large pig Pokemon with a mane of fire.  
"Well, what's it gonna be, sugarplum?" Infernape teased the wounded fighter.  
"You are fiends! Both of you!" Virizion groaned.  
"Save it, doll." Emboar shot, "You're coming with us, and you'll teach us all your secrets, whether you want to or not."  
"You just want the knowledge to take control of the dojo, and do harm to all other Pokemon!"  
"Not all Pokemon." Infernape replied slyly.  
"Leave my sensei alone!" Darkrai growled as he came out of the shadows. Infernape and Emboar were startled when Darkrai made his presence known. Virizion, slightly relieved.  
"What's Darkrai doing here?" Infernape gasped.  
"Doesn't matter." Emboar roared as he readied himself for a fight, "Let's take him down too!" Emboar charged at Darkrai, surrounding himself in fire for a Flame Charge. But Darkrai faded into the shadows underneath him, dodging his attack. Emboar then crashed into a nearby tree.  
"Idiot!" Infernape grumbled, "I'll do this myself." He rushed up to Darkrai, letting loose a series of attacks in Close Combat. Darkrai dodged each punch, kick, and tail blow, reading Infernape's moves as if he were moving in slow motion. Darkrai then pushed him back with a Shadow Ball. He was just about to use his Dark Void attack, when a flash of his nightmare came into his mind.  
"No!" he told himself, "I can not control it yet." So he cancelled the attack, and instead launched a Dark Pulse attack. But Infernape cancelled it out with a well placed Flamethrower. In the resulting explosion, Infernape and Darkrai recognized each other as potentially equal rivals.  
Just then, Emboar came up from behind Darkrai and held him. Darkrai struggled to break out, but the grip was too strong.  
"I got him Infernape." Emboar called out, "Take him out."  
"With pleasure." Infernape said maliciously. And he used Close Combat on the helpless Darkrai. Each blow felt like a truck was running him over, harder and harder. He felt like he was about to pass out. But then, rocks fell from the sky and smothered the fires and buried Infernape and Emboar. Darkrai looked up, and spotted Cobalion and Terrakion coming to aid them.  
Seeing the reinforcements, Infernape called out, "We can't beat all of these guys. We're retreating." Emboar didn't argue. The two fled in a major hurry.

Picking himself up, Darkrai went over to Virizion to check up on her.  
"Are you alright?" Darkrai inquired.  
"I'm alright." Virizion assured, "At least I'll live. Thank you for the aid." Just then, Cobalion and Terrakion strolled up to the duo. Cobalion wore an expression that was hard for Darkrai to read.  
Just then, Terrakion chuckled, "You are one tough customer, Darkrai. Either that, or incredibly dumb for taking on two fighting types."  
"What do you mean?" Darkrai asked.  
"It is clear I was a bit hasty in my judgement." Cobalion elaborated, "When I looked into your heart, all I saw at first was darkness. But then, while you fought those two hooligans, I saw a glimmer of light that was almost invisible. You are truly worthy of our help."  
"You mean-"  
"We will train you too." Terrakion finished, "But first, we must tend to Virizion."  
"Allow me to help." Darkrai offered. With his help, the three managed to help Virizion back to the dojo.

"Great darkness, now you have shown your light. May the power you wield fall to your whim. Venture forth, and seek what it is you have sought. Before long, the mistress of light shall find you at last. And light and dark, shall unite once more.

*******************

Next time,  
While Darkrai continues his training with he Three Swords, Cresselia continues her journey to seek him. But she is blown off course, and wakes up on Mystery Island. There she meets two mysterious Pokemon, each excited with their new guest. Can Cresselia leave this place to continue her pilgrimage? Will the Origin and Eon Pokemon join her?

 **Didn't expect to see Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion? Don't worry, they aren't the only ones to make an appearance. Leave a review, and hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Enshrouded

**And now, we return to Cresselia's portion of the journey, where we decide to throw a little monkey wrench into the pilgrimage.**

 ***monkeys appear throwing wrenches***

 **What?! No, hey! Stop! Don't- OW! HELP!**

"As the new moon strives to attain control over thineself, the full moon makes haste. A mystery has been told in the ruins of yore. Closer the maiden comes to finding her lover, but further still with the questions at hand. What dangers lay before her as she seeks the one she loves? What tragedy is being foretold in the past? And how, daresay, does the maiden and dark one compare? Pressing matters they be, but not pressing enough. For such a goal shall not be deterred, no matter the obstacle."

The man ran, his black cloak flapping behind him as he rushed. A woman in a gold and purple dress followed along, struggling to keep up. The man did not dare look back, for he knew what pursued. But then, the road emptied into a chasm, leaving no method of escape. The man in black pulled the women close to him, staring down the knights that had followed. The men parted, and a king stepped forward. His face was gaunt and cold, a glare that would turn the bravest man to cowardice. But the man in black stood firm. He pulled from his cloak a pair of daggers, as the regal ruler drew his sword. The man in black stood before the king as the ruler charged. And their blades met in a flurry of sparks.

Shocked awake, Darkrai shook his head at the images he had seen. For the past day, ever since he remembered what the ruins spoke of about a pair of lovers that had been pursued by a king, Darkrai had the same nightmare over and over. He was always running for his life, then facing the challenge of the tyrant. But why? What of it concerned him?  
"Rest Darkrai." Cobalion spoke to the New Moon Pokemon, "We shall continue your training tomorrow. But you must rest first."  
"Of course, master Cobalion." Darkrai replied. Then he and the master returned to sleep. But the fact that Darkrai was getting nightmares still haunted him. He really wished he had Cresselia beside him right now. But he couldn't drag her into this. He left her on New Moon Mountain so that as he trained, he would not risk her getting injured. With that resolved in his head, Darkrai rested once more.

Meanwhile, far beyond Gallant Island, Cresselia streaked over the sea to look for another clue as to where Darkrai was. As she did, she ran what the writing at the last two ruins had spoken about. But more importantly, she was pondering their significance to her. Each time she read the legend, a part of her felt like she knew what the story was about, like she had experienced it herself. But, how could that be? For all she remembered, she had been Cresselia. She had always traveled the world, spreading her Lunar Wings, and keeping Darkrai's nightmares from tormenting humans. So then why was she still bothered by all these feelings that she had taken part in the legend?  
But in her pondering, Cresselia did not take notice to the hurricane that impeded her path. She ran into the fierce winds, and was immediately shocked out of her thought process. She tried to break through the winds, but her power just wasn't strong enough. The winds took her hostage, and flung her throughout. After flying around without control of her movement, Cresselia blacked out.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" came a strange voice.  
"I don't know. I'm surprised she's even here." came another, "I had heard that she lived on New Moon Mountain, far away from here."  
"She really lives that far away? But then, why is she here?"  
"Who can say? Shh, she's waking up."  
Regaining her senses, Cresselia opened her eyes, and spotted two blurry images above her. one was red and white, with a long neck. The other was small and pink. As her vision cleared, she saw her two onlookers were Latias and Mew, the Eon and Origin Pokemon.  
"Where... am I? How'd I get here?" she asked groggily.  
"We're glad you are awake." Latias replied, "You're on Mystery Island, our home. I'm Latias, and the hyper one floating next to us is Mew."  
"Hey hey, welcome Cresselia! Welcome!" Mew excitedly spoke. Cresselia didn't even bother trying to understand how these two knew her name. Most legendary Pokemon knew each other, even if they haven't met before.  
As she floated upward, Cresselia asked, "How did I get here? I was on my way to Warrior's Island, when a hurricane suddenly appeared."  
"No clue. Must have been blown here by it." Mew replied, flipping around energetically, "Now come on, let's play! Play play!"  
As Mew flew off towards a distant mountain, Latias sighed and explained, "She's always been like that. All she seeks is to have someone to play with. She's always had me for that, but she's wanted someone new to come for a long time."  
"It's just you two here?" Cresselia inquired.  
"Yes." Latias answered somberly, "We'd better catch up, before Mew comes to pester us to play with her." then she dashed off after Mew. Cresselia pondered for a bit about what she was to do. She needed to find Darkrai soon, but she had no idea where Mystery Island was in relation to the rest of the world. With no better options, Cresselia followed the other two.

While Cresselia worked to follow Latias, she noticed a few things about Mystery Island. First, the island was covered in a dense fog. Every part of the island was obscured by a shroud of mist that prevented her from seeing much of the landscape. Second, the only surefire sight she could see was the mountain. A tall, pointed piece of earth covered by snow at the very peak, as well as more fog, and an evergreen ring just below the snow capped peak. And third, the further up she went, the more the fog continued to follow her and block out the coastline she had come from. It was as if the island was trying to hide something in itself. But why would that be?  
Eventually, Latias led Cresselia to an opening in the evergreen section of the mountain. once inside, Cresselia was astonished to find an array of toys. Pokemon toys of various types littered the room below her.  
"Yay! Let's play!" Mew cheered as the two arrived. Immediately, Mew hung a Hitmontop toy on one of Cressalia's rings and started spinning it. After she showed Cresselia how to play with, the energetic Pokemon went to scrounge for another toy to play with. Latias went to a nearby drum set, shaped like a Torkoal shell. While Mew managed to find a Darumaka ball. The two strange Pokemon began playing with a bunch of energy and enthusiasm. But Cresselia was rather puzzled, and somber. How was she going to find Darkrai if she was stuck with these two Pokemon?

Back on Gallant Island, Darkrai and Terrakion were sparring with each other while Cobalion and Virizion observed from the side. Terrakion kept its Sacred Sword active, swinging and charging at Darkrai. But Darkrai was too fleet footed for the rocky fighter to land a blow. Darkrai then charged up his energy, and created a black orb of energy in his hands. But then, he stopped the attack, and returned to his evasive tactics.  
"Stop!" Cobalion commanded. So the two did. Then Cobalion walked over to Darkrai and asked, "Why did you not use your Dark Void power? Terrakion had an opening that you could have used. So why didn't you?"  
"With all due respect master, I don't feel safe using my power anymore." Darkrai replied, "It has done nothing but bring horror to the ones it inflicts."  
"You must learn to accept what your power does, so that you might use it to the best of your ability." Cobalion lectured, "Otherwise, fear will cause you to lose control." Darkrai knew Cobalion was right. If he was to master his power, he was going to have to use it at some point.  
"Go again. And this time, do not hold yourself back." With those explicit instructions, Darkrai and Terrakion went at it again.

That night, the trio of legendary Pokemon were asleep amidst the pile of toys. Sensing the other two were fast asleep, Cresselia quietly flew out of the cave, into the foggy night sky. She felt bad about leaving Mew and Latias, but she had a mission. She had to find Darkrai, and uncover what the ruins depicted. If somehow these ruins depicted what would happen between her and Darkrai, then she had to know more. For the time being, all she knew was that some major tragedy happened to two lovers who were forbidden from falling in love with each other. One was of the full moon, the other of the new moon. If that was true, then it has some kind of link to her and Darkrai.  
But just before she left, Mew warned, "I wouldn't take off, if I were you." Turning around, Cresselia spotted Latias and Mew floating close behind her.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"This place isn't called Mystery Island for nothing." Latias explained, "Anyone who goes out without finding a way to pierce the fog is doomed to wander in it forever."  
"Stay here. You'll be safe from harm. And we can play as long as we want."  
"Your offer is generous. But I must refuse." Cresselia told them, "I am on a quest, a pilgrimage, to find some answers to the riddles I have come across looking for my loved one."  
"Your loved one?" Both Pokemon gasped.  
"Yes. He left me for a reason I know not of. But I have news for him that he must hear. If I can't find him, I'm not sure what I will do. Also, I must understand something involving a legend about two lovers. I'm sorry. But I can't stay." Before Mew and Latias can argue, Cresselia flies off into the fog.

Unfortunately, it wasn't smooth sailing. Cresselia followed the same path she had taken when coming up to the mountain, but it led her to nowhere. She found only empty space, and more fog to combat. Cresselia tried to use her Psychic to clear the fog away, but more simply took its place. So Cresselia just pressed on.  
It was then, that a shadow streaked towards Cresselia, and hit her with a Steel Wing attack. Cresselia tried to find the source of the attacker, but it simply struck her again in the same manner. On the next attack, the shadow struck Cresselia down onto the ground. When she looked up, she spotted a trio of Mandibuzz chuckling at her misfortune.  
"What do we have here, ladies?" one of them , the leader, with a scar on her eye, cackled, "Seems we have a Cresselia in our midst."  
"Ooh, so we do." the one on the leader's left clucked, "What a pleasant surprise."  
"Yeah." the third on the right, "Hey, it's said Cresselia's Lunar Wings are highly valued, and chase away nightmares."  
"Really?" he lead Mandibuzz pondered, "Then let's take her with us, and take all of those Lunar Wings for ourselves."  
"I will not allow that!" Cresselia proclaimed, flying up before the trio of pirates, "My power is not for thieves like you to squander! It is meant as a way to save everyone from nightmares."  
"Guess you ain't going down without a fight. Mandibuzz, take her out!" ordered the leader.

In an instant, the three Mandibuzz began attempting to strike Cresselia down. But Cresselia was used to battling tough odds by now. She ducked and dodged their efforts, and used both her Aurora Beam and Slash attacks to fight back. But at points, one of the Mandibuzz would land a hit on Cresselia. This pattern continued for a time, until Cresselia floated closer to the ground. At the same time, the Mandibuzz landed as well from all the attacks they had to endure.  
"Not bad. You are tougher than we previously thought." the lead Mandibuzz panted, "But, you can't win." Then the three glowed slightly white, as their injuries began to disappear. Cresselia immediately noticed they were using Roost. Once they had recovered, the three looked even more intimidating than before.  
"Now we got you." they warned. Just then, a Mist Ball attack exploded in between the fighters. Cressalia was immediately scooped up by someone, while the Mandibuzz were pelted by a string of Aura Spheres. Facing no choice, the pirate troupe fled.

As Cresselia looked up at her saviors, she spotted Mew and Latias tending to her injuries as Latias used her Heal Pulse.  
"We should have warned you about those three buffoons." Mew spoke, "That's another reason why we wanted you to stay."  
"I see." Cresselia responded, "But, how did you find me? I thought you said you would get lost in this fog."  
"That's if you had no way to pierce the fog." Latias reminded, "But Mew and I have mastered a technique to do just that."  
"Especially since we need to make sure you don't lose your transformation amulet." Mew added.  
"Transformation amulet?" Cresselia wondered. It was then, after finishing up her first aid that Latias showed Cressalia a pendant, as did Mew. Latias's amulet was a blue triangle like the one on her chest, with a sphere in the center. Mew's was simply a pink circle.  
Just then, the two Pokemon glowed, and began to transform. Mew grew in size, her tail changed to a scarf around her neck, and she wore a pink dress. Her hair was a purple-ish, maroon color, and her eyes were a sky blue color.  
Latias's human form looked more like an aviator's jumpsuit that was the same design as her true form, with a red cape flowing behind her. She had short, red hair with two ponytails sticking up like her true form.  
Cresselia was stunned. There were other Pokemon that could become human like she could?  
"You see," Latias started, "When we saw your amulet, we knew you had a past life as well. But we didn't know if you were already aware of it."  
"So we tried to keep you busy by playing around." Mew carried on, "But, after you left, we knew we couldn't hide the truth for too long."  
"Past life? What do you mean?" Cresselia questioned.  
"You mean you don't know yet?" Latias asked, "But I thought everyone knew about their past lives."  
"I guess we have no choice but to take you to the Legend Ruins, in the center of Mystery Island." Mew suggested.  
"Thank you." Cresselia said. After transforming back, Latias, Mew, and Cressalia flew off for their new destination: the Legend Ruins.

"Yes, being of the full moon. The legends are the answer. They shall help to provide the answers you seek about the lovers. But, a burning question presses on. Can you handle the truth that these shall reveal? And if you find out, what shall you do? The dark one follows a predestined path, seeking what may help him control his power. The day will come when these two wanderers will be put to the test, and face a threat from within.

Next time,  
Darkrai continues his training with Cobalion and the other warriors, while Cressalia discovers about her "past life." But, during training, Terrakion and Virizion are ambushed by Infernape and Emboar. Darkrai and Cobalion go after them to rescue their friends. Will Darkrai get over his fear of using Dark Void? Darkrai is about to find out.


	5. Dread

**Aaaand, we are back on Cresselia's Pilgrimage. Thank you to all those who have read and faved this story thus far. I hope I can continue to do well with this story, and my other works.**

 **Now, in this chapter, we go back to what Darkrai has been up to with the Three Swords. But we also will get some small glimpses into what Cresselia and her friends are doing on Mystery Island. And here, things finally begin to settle. Curious as to what I mean? Read on and find out.**

 **Reminder: I do not own Pokemon or its content. That's all belonging to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

"The full moon seeks the aid of the of the Legendary Ruins, ruins she hopes will provide the answers she seeks. But meanwhile, the warrior of the new moon trains body and mind to better control what he fears. But is it fear that presses our hero to train, or is it destiny? Is it fate that this warrior sought out aid to fight against what he feared to control? The warrior of the new moon yearns to understand the legend in his past. And one battle shall solve all of that."

"RAI!" a man scolded from a distance. The man named Rai looked out to his pursuers, holding his beloved Lia close to him. The king stepped before his knights, his gold and black armor gleaming in the setting sun's rays. The king drew his black blade, a terrifying sight for even Rai to handle.  
"Release my daughter from your grasp, right now!" he ordered.  
"Respectfully, my king, that is not for me to decide." Rai replied.  
"Release her from your treasonous clutches, NOW!"  
Holding close to Rai, Lia replied, "Father, please, don't. You don't understand. I will not have Rai executed for your pleasure. Leave him!"  
"You have sided with this traitor as well?" the king growled menacingly, "Then you will share his fate!" But Rai would not let this tyrant kill the one he loved for his sick game. Never again would he stand aside while someone was killed.  
Releasing Lia, he told her, "Stay back." And he unsheathed his twin daggers he had tucked away. Then he stood to face his enemy.  
"The penalty for treason is death!" the king proclaimed, "Which I shall deal myself." And the two clashed.

Darkrai woke up with an instant shock. His dreams were becoming more detailed, more vivid. He began remembering names, flashes of memories, and even feelings. And it was the same scene, over and over again. He would go against a tyrannical king, and then the dream would shock him awake. But what did it mean?  
Looking over at his sleeping mentors, Darkrai shook off any ideas he had about the visions he was having. He was Darkrai, the Nightmare Pokemon of the full moon. He had the power to turn into a human, but he wasn't human. Never was. Even so, Darkrai couldn't help but look at the pendant he found in the ruins on Valor Island. For some reason, Darkrai was even more confused about the idea than ever. Why, he wanted to know.

Meanwhile, on Mystery Island, Cresselia was following Latias and Mew through the woods to the Legendary Ruins. As they traveled, pods of Lotad and Noctowl watched as the trio proceeded.  
"How much further until we reach the ruins?" Cresselia asked, using her psychic powers to move the vines that blocked her way.  
"Still pretty far." Latias answered.  
"Even if we traveled in the air, the fog would merely confuse us on where we are going." Mew elaborated, "So we have to stay lower to the ground, where the fog is thinner and easier to pierce. As for the ruins, they are in the center of the island. It'll take a while." Suddenly, the group spotted a flash of green light a little ways away.  
"What was that?" Mew asked eagerly.  
"No clue." Latias replied. Not waiting for them, Cresselia took off to find what the light source was. When she arrived, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Discipline!" Cobalion instructed Darkrai as he sparred with Virizion, "Control your emotions, and concentrate on your opponent." Darkrai didn't need to be told twice. Virizion was much faster than Terrakion was, and her attacks were more precise as well. She was a much better candidate to spar with for a speedy fighter like him. But this time, Virizion was using a combination of her Grass-type attacks as well as using her Sacred Sword. So Darkrai had to counter with his Shadow Ball attacks. He had found, when battling Terrakion, that using Dark Pulse only sped them up because of their ability Justified. And with Virizion, that was something he could not afford.  
Darkrai had just dodged her Sacred Sword attack, and had built up a dark charge in his hands. He was about to use it, when memories flashed through his mind. He imagined a great battle, taking blows as he was dealing them. And then he imagined a woman's face looking over him, tears streaming in her eyes. The flashes disrupted Darkrai's concentration, and Virzion managed to sneak up on him and slam him hard with her Sacred Sword.  
"STOP!" Cobalion called out. He and the other two walked over to the wounded Pokemon, and saw him holding his arm. "I told you not to stop when the opportunity." Cobalion lectured, "So why did you?"  
Despite his groaning, Darkrai remained silent. For even he didn't quite understand why he couldn't fight to the best of his ability. The memories just came so suddenly, and made him quite unsettled.  
Settling his anger, Cobalion instructed, "Continue your training, Virizion. Terrakion. I'll tend to Darkrai's wounds." And he led the wounded fighter back into the dojo.

Inside, Cobalion tended to Darkrai's injuries and was applying Revival Herb paste. But it was clear by his expression that Cobalion was not a happy camper.  
"It's been nearly a week since you came to Gallant Island, and you have made absolutely no progress."  
"I've.. been trying." Darkrai tried to argue.  
"You haven't been trying hard enough!" Cobalion yelled, "You have been holding back, and you fail the commitment to unleash your full power. You're weak!"  
Just as Cobalion was beginning to walk over to get more paste, Darkrai growled, "You think I am weak?" Getting up, Darkrai charged at Cobalion. His wounds had mostly healed, but they were still there. Cobalion threw him off, and readied his Sacred Sword. He swung, but Darkrai ducked and charged again at Cobalion's torso. Darkrai pushed him through the rooms in the dojo, smashing through walls and breaking stuff. Cobalion finally threw off his attacker once more, and tried to strike again. but Darkrai dodged, changing into his human form, Rai. Rai wrestled Cobalion down into the ground, staring coldly into the steel gaze. He readied his fist to strike a blow back at his mentor, but he didn't unleash it. All his anger and rage that pushed him to fight back began to dissipate, and his mind began to rationalize. He let Cobalion go, and turned away in shock.  
It was then that Cobalion pinned Rai to the ground, and held his Sacred Sword at Rai's neck. "Do not ever try a stunt like that again." Cobalion threatened, "Lest you desire a permanent separation from Lia this time."  
"Lia?" Rai repeated. The name brought up a familiar memory at the mere mention of it. A face Darkrai had only seen once, at Professor Pine's lab. But, that wasn't a Lia. That was Cresselia then. Why was Cobalion mentioning someone named Lia?  
Letting him go, Cobalion limped into another room and told Darkrai as he transformed into his true form, "Rest up. We resume training tomorrow."

Out in the fields, Terrakion and Virizion were meditating under a tree some distance from the dojo.  
"You think Darkrai will learn to use his Dark Void attack any time soon?" Terrakion asked his companion.  
"I know he will." Virizion answered, "After all, he has to if the threat we fear returns."  
"Yeah. Fighting that guy was tough last time. I didn't even think we could stop his reign."  
"But if Darkrai cannot control his power, we may need to take over. even if it means the end of us." Terrakion wasn't looking forward to that scenario. And he hoped they could get Darkrai to use his power again.  
It was then that a ring of fire erupted around them. They were trapped, as two figures strolled through the flames like they weren't even there. And Virizion remembered these faces too well.  
"Hello, sweet pie." Infernape sneered, "Miss me?"

Darkrai splashed water into his face, shocking himself out of the pain he felt from his little brawl with Cobalion. He didn't know what came over him to attack his mentor like that. He respected Cobalion ever since he took him in to train. So why did he attack him?  
It was then that Cobalion came into his room, looking refreshed but grim.  
"Infernape and Emboar are back." he told him, "They took Virizion and Terrakion."  
"What? Why?" Darkrai exclaimed.  
"That is unnecessary. We must go after them."  
"Not me. I won't go until I know why Infernape has been after Virizion."  
Cobalion gave a heavy sigh, disliking the idea of sharing the story with Darkrai. But, he wasn't going to get too much aid if he remained silent any longer.  
"Infernape has disobeyed our teachings." he responded, "We found him and Emboar as a Tepig and Chimchar. We trained them, and taught them about honor and disipline. But when they evolved into their final forms, Infernape got a little... obsessive."  
"He developed a crush on Virizion." Darkrai surmised.  
"In a way. Virizion has made it clear on her stance, but Infernape wouldn't have it. So, he tried forcing her. But Terrakion and I stopped him, and Emboar. And ever since, he has tried to win her by any means necessary. Which was partially why I didn't take you in at first."  
"I see." Darkrai comprehended. And in an instant, he melded into the shadows below him. Understanding what he was getting into, Cobalion ventured out to find his companions.

Cobalion rode out along the plains, towards two orange lights that shown in the distance. in the corner of his eye, Cobalion noticed a shadow gliding beside him that was not his own.  
With a smirk, Cobalion told it, "Stay hidden until the time is right. And then, you'll know what to do." The shadow did nothing to register that it heard, but Cobalion knew he heard. As he approached, a tongue of flames blocked his path and made him stop. Looking up, he spotted Infernape dropping down in front of him.  
"Well well well." Infernape greeted, "If isn't Mr. Sour Puss himself. Come to spoil me again? Take away what I want for yourself?"  
"Infernape, this is enough." Cobalion spoke, "Release Virizion and Terrakion before anyone has to get hurt."  
"That's easy for you to say!" Infernape spat, "You're the master of combat. You know how to battle with honor. And when I got to be better than you, you cast me and Emboar out like yesterday's garbage." While Infernape ranted, Emboar was snuck up on by a shadow. The shadow enveloped Emboar in a black orb, and he instantly went to sleep.  
"I've grown stronger, master!" Infernape continued to rant, "I'm more powerful than you will ever know."  
"Power is nothing without the discipline to control it." Cobalion lectured.  
"Forget discipline! It's only holding me back!" He delivered a Mach Punch to Cobalion to get his point across. "What has discipline got to do with anything?"  
"Much." Cobalion replied.  
From behind Infernape, Darkrai melded out of the shadows and materialized. Like a wraith, he loomed over the fire-chimp Pokemon, his darkness looming strong.

With a chuckle, Infernape teased, "You want to go for another round? You know how this is going to end. You're weak!" He lashed out with a Mach Punch, but Darkrai disappeared into the ground once more.  
"On the contrary, you do not know how this will turn out." Darkrai echoed in the space, "You are fueled by rage. A desire to destroy. But hate will only lead to your own demise. You must learn to reign in those emotions, and only allow them to take hold when you can channel them. Otherwise..." As Darkrai came out away from Infernape, he finished, "You lose what you hold most dear."  
With a mighty roar, Infernape charged at Darkrai, letting loose a flurry of Mach Punches. Darkrai moved so fluidly it was like he was literally made of shadows. Infernape backed off, and let loose a Flamethrower. But Darkrai countered with his Dark Pulse attack. In the resulting explosion, Darkrai melded into the shadows once more.  
Enraged, Infernape screamed, "Where are you?! Show yourself!" When he didn't get a response, Infernape lashed out with Flamethrower. He burned everything around him to a crisp, and set the fields on fire. After rescuing his companions, Cobalion went to work to extinguish the flames before it got out of control. Infernape continued to burn his surroundings, blinded by rage. In the distance, Darkrai materialized from the shadows, wielding an orb of dark energy.  
"Sleep well." he muttered as he launched the Dark Void attack. Infernape spotted the tactic too late, and fell victim to his power. And with it, he fell into a deep sleep.

Floating over to him, Darkrai placed his hand over Infernape's mind, and extracted a dark essence from his mind that caused the nightmares. His job was done. His power was finally under control.

Back at the dolo, Cobalion informed, "We'll keep them in a separate room to recover from the Dark Void's power. Hopefully, they will recover and have changed from their raging sides."  
"Yes master." Darkrai replied.  
"Well, I'll say that I'm impressed." Terrakion coughed, still slightly wounded from the ambush, "You finally managed to control your power to cause nightmares."  
"Well done, Darkrai." Virizion congratulated, "I knew you could do it."  
"Thank you." Just then, a Tranquill flew in from a window, and chirped a message to the three warrior Pokemon. What it said made Cobalion grow even more grim.  
"Cresselia has washed up on Mystery Island, due south." Cobalion relayed, "She is on her way to the Legendary Ruins. Also, strange 'windows' have begun opening up in the ocean off the coast of various islands."  
"Cresselia." Darkrai whispered, "Why did you leave New Moon Mountain?" With permission, Darkrai flew out of the room, and headed in the direction he was told of. South, to Mystery Island.

On Mystery Island, Cresselia, Latias, and Mew were done saying good-bye to their new friend, the Wanderer.  
"She was a fun one to be with." Mew cheered as she flipped.  
"Indeed." Latias concurred.  
"But we must not lose focus now." Cresselia reminded her friends, "Let's go. The ruins await." And they resumed their trek. And as Cresselia looked up to the sky, she spotted a shooting star streaking across the night sky.

Next time,  
Cressalia, Latias, and Mew, reach the ruins. However, to learn the secrets of her past, Cresselia will have to pass the test of the ruins. And while she does so, her friends work to find her and conquer the ruins traps. Will Cresselia find out about her "Past life?" Her will will be the only way to decide that answer.

 **If you're curious about that green flash and all, that will be explained in a later story that runs parallel to this and Tale of Darkrai. Though, you might be able to deduce who they met before then.**

 **So again, please review, and see you all in the next installment.**


	6. Memories

**Whoa, looks like we're in the thick of the story now. Darkrai's going after Cresselia, Cresselia visiting the mysterious ruins of Mystery Island, and nightmares haunting the Nightmare Pokemon? Well, now we get the real meat of what will follow with the rest of the legendary story. Should be a blast.**

 **Once again, I do not own Pokemon. That is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Also, the human forms for Cresselia and Darkrai are shared between me and my co-creator: CallingToTheNight from deviantart (including the cover pages).**

 **Now, enjoy.**

"The dark moon flees in fear. His love bears close to a truth that will upset the very world they have set themselves upon. Oh being of the moon, such truths do you seek. But you may find is not what it seems. To turn or to pursue, what shall thine do? But then, the answers she seeks must soon come to light."

Cresselia used her Slash attack one last time to clear away some vines that were impeding the path. Once sunlight shone through, she gasped at what she saw. A hidden temple, ten times the size of the ruins she had seen thus far, and much more intact. Unown letters and pictures of legendary Pokemon alongside humans stood out along the walls to the entrance. It was captivating.  
"Hold up, Cresselia." Mew moaned as she and Latias flew up to her, "We need a break."  
"We can't rest yet." Cresselia told her, "We have almost reached the place where I might find out the truth."  
"We understand that Cresselia." Latias responded, "But you need to rest. We've been traveling all night to get to these ruins."  
"I am Cresselia, the Pokemon of the Full Moon. The night is my... strength and..." But Cresselia began to swoon, and fainted from exhaustion.

Then, Cresselia awoke when water was being splashed on her face. Sputtering and coughing, Cresselia got up to see three Tympole beside a human Mew and Latias. And she herself was in human form too, though she didn't understand why.  
"Thank you Tympole." Mew said cheerfully. With some happy chirps, the Tympole ventured back into the woods.  
"What was that about?" Cresselia scolded.  
"You fell asleep all of a sudden, and we were worried something was wrong with you." Mew explained, "You looked really exhausted."  
"How could I have been? I am a being of the moon, like Darkrai. What happened?"  
"We can worry about it later." Latias suggested, "Let's have breakfast first, then we can go into the ruins. Okay?" Cresselia reluctantly agreed, and Mew and Latias took off to find berries to feast on for breakfast.

Meanwhile, Darkrai had flown to Dopple Island to rest up before concluding his journey back to New Moon Mountain. He had stopped here once before, to understand how he could control his powers. But, the secret to his past had been destroyed, as was most of the legend about his past. he wondered how the people on this island were getting along.  
"Ah, Darkrai. You have returned." came an elderly voice. Darkrai turned to see the elder ninja master, and his Ditto resting on his shoulder.  
"Elder." Darkrai recognized.  
But something was amiss for the elder. "Where is Cressalia? She said she was looking for you."  
"I know. I'm trying to find her now."  
"Well, she headed into a terrible storm that I had not foreseen when I sent her on her way. Judging by its origins, it must have been caused by the tyrannical king's reawakening."  
"What?!" Darkrai gasped.  
"Use your pendant Darkrai. You will be able to find her with your connection to her being so strong." So Darkrai did, concentrating his energy towards his pendant. Then, visions began coming through his head of a foggy island. And then he saw Cresselia, entering a series of ruins.  
"Oh no!" he gasped. And he rushed off to find her.

After finishing off the last Cheri berry, Cresselia got up and began making her way up to the ruins.  
"Uh, Cresselia?" Mew spoke up, "Should we really go into these ruins right now? I mean, do you really need to know about your past life?"  
"Mew, I never knew I had a past life." Cresselia explained, "But when I began going after Darkrai, I've been discovering secrets that I did not know even existed. And now, the answers I seek are just a few steps ahead of me, and you are worried that I shouldn't seek them?" Mew and Latias looked at each other, as if deciding whether or not to go through with this. With no response given, Cresselia started to proceed into the ruins. But she barely made it two feet before the floor dropped from beneath her, and she plunged down.  
"CRESSELIA?" Latias and Mew screamed. But they were unable to follow, as the trapdoor sealed itself up again.  
"What are we going to do now?" Mew asked her companion. But Latias had no answer for her, save going around the trapdoor, and venturing into the ruins with Mew behind her.

"Daughter? Daughter, awaken!" came a very demanding voice. Cresselia began opening her eyes, to find herself in a majestic room. The bed she was sleeping in was massive, much too big for even her to sleep in. The room was decorated like the night sky, with crescent moons plastering most of the walls.  
"At last, you are awake." the voice scorned. Cresselia looked to the door to see a very angry man with a pointy beard and a crown that went around his head, plated in gold. He intimidated even Cresselia.  
"Sir, where am I?" she asked the man.  
"That is 'father' to you, child!" the man scolded, "Now, enough games. Come to the throne room immediately. The prince of our neighbors is arriving shortly." Cresselia was really confused by what she was experiencing. But, something inside her felt like this had happened before. Still, she wasn't willing to get the man mad again. So she followed along with it all, just until it all got sorted out.  
In the throne room, Cresselia sat beside the man's throne. If he really was her father, she didn't see the resemblance. She did not even bother questioning him, for fear he would get mad at her again.  
Just then, a squire came up, trembling, and announced, "My lord Gira, Lady Lia, the prince of Aridia has arrived."  
"Enough squire!" the king, Gira, shouted, "Bring the prince in!" Just then, the doors to the room burst open, and a man in a black cape strode before the two rulers.  
"My great, righteous, benevolent king," the prince revered, "I come before your gracious-"  
"Enough! Speak your peace, or leave my presence!" Gira threatened.  
"Very well. I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Cresselia could not help but gasp in her head. Her, marry someone else!? She was already married, to Darkrai. There was no way she was marrying someone else! Absolutely not!  
"You make a very strong commitment." Gira commended, "But what will you do for my kingdom, in exchange for my daughter's hand in marriage?"  
"I uhh- we are-" the prince tried to reason. But the king's scowl silenced him from speaking further.  
"Leave me, before I call for your head." he growled menacingly. So the prince did, hastily collecting himself along the way.

"My king Gira," one of the servants spoke, "It is not wise to refuse every prince that comes, seeking princess Lia's hand. You will create numerous enemies in this manner."  
"If I ask for your opinion, I will speak it." Gira warned, "Otherwise, you will find your head on the end of a pike." With that, the servant silenced himself.  
Curious, Cresselia asked, "Father, how many suitors have asked for my hand in marriage?"  
With a mighty laugh, Gira replied, "My daughter, such a question for one whose beauty knows no equal. But, it is only natural for you to wonder, having been asked more than even twelve times. It has been 18 suitors to date, correct?"  
"Yes sire. 18, including our most recent guest." one of the other servants affirmed.  
"Ha! Quite so. But this is of no concern to me. For no man, prince or peasant, shall ever possess such a radiant beauty like you."  
"My greatest thanks, my father." Cresselia thanked, "Now, if I may, I wish to be excused to my chambers." Gira granted her request, and she left without a moments hesitation.

In the ruins, Latias and Mew had changed back into Pokemon form, and were making their way through the labyrinth. If they were going to find Cresselia, they had no time to be afraid of what the ruins held. But, that was the least of their worries id they couldn't navigate these windy tunnels and passageways.  
"Latias, where are we?" Mew asked, "I think we got lost."  
"Of course not." Latias reasoned, "We have been messing around in these ruins for a long time. We never get lost then, don't we?"  
"But we never try to find our way around this place. This time we are, to find Cresselia."  
"Of course. Now, where are we?"  
Mew groaned. As bright as Latias was, she still had no sense of direction. Which of course annoyed Mew to no end.  
Just then, Mew leaned against the wall, and it slid in somewhat. The two could hear gears turning in the walls, and a dart suddenly appeared in front of Mew's face. She had triggered a trap.  
"Not good." Mew whimpered.

Cresselia stood on her balcony, staring out at the night sky. She had a hard time understanding how this had all happened. At one point, she was with Mew and Latias. And the next, she was in some other place with a king Gira. Something about the name rang a familiar bell to Cresselia. But why did it? What about this event is so significant to her and Darkrai?  
Then, from out of nowhere, a cloaked figure dropped down from behind her, startling her in the process.  
But the man held out his hands, and pleaded, "Lia, Lia wait!"  
"Who are you?" Cresselia demanded.  
"Cresselia, it's me. It's Rai." the figure explained. Cresselia immediately calmed down as the figure removed his hood, and revealed Darkrai in his human form.  
"Darkrai. It's you!" She gasped, hugging close to him.  
Rai chuckled, and whispered, "Only you have called me such a name. For our coinciding love of the moon, and it's beauty."  
"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."  
"I bring grave news. With the refusal of Aridia's prince, the world has seen fit to rebel against your father. It is no longer safe to remain."  
"I couldn't agree more. He is rash in his actions. But we must at least alert father of the danger."  
"He will not listen. You know that as well as I do. But, if you insist, I will speak with him on the morrow. And plead for him to let me lead you to safety."  
"Then Rai, if we must leave, let us do it now." Lia pleaded.  
"No, princess. If we left now, your father would hunt us down. I will speak with him tomorrow. The armies will not come for some time."  
Lia looked up into Rai's eyes, mystified by the beauty behind them. Then, Rai pulled her closer into him, and their lips met in a lovers kiss.

Evading the traps Mew continued to activate, Latias and Mew fled through the labyrinth, not caring for where they were going or what they were flying into. All they were thinking was escaping these darts, spikes, and closing walls. When they finally entered a chamber, the two stopped to catch their breath.  
"The next time you want to rest," Latias chastised, "wait until we are no longer in someplace where there are tunnels that contain hidden traps."  
"How was I to know?!" Mew argued, "We never triggered any traps because we were always in here, playing games."  
"You know how dangerous these kinds of places can be! Why would you even think of leaning on a wall?!"  
"You know how hard it is to levitate! It's no different than standing on the ground!"  
Just then, a series of chirping noises caught the two arguing flyers attention. And then, the two were forced into their human forms. And when they looked up, they saw why. Black creatures of various shapes floating around a sphere of blue energy. Unown. Very rarely were these Pokemon ever seen in this realm, even by the legendary Pokemon themselves. But the Unown weren't precedent. It was inside the sphere they protected that caught Mew and Latias's attention.  
"Cresselia!" They shouted. But they should have remained silent. For their outburst caught the attention of all the numerous Unown that were present in the chamber. And they looked really mad.  
"Not again." Mew groaned.

Cresselia waited in the palace courtyard for Darkrai, or rather Rai, to return with news of their plans for avoiding the catastrophe her father had started in his arrogance. She didn't think it unusual to feel so close to Darkrai, but something seemed off about him. It was like their adventures against Professor Pine never happened to them. but that can't be right. She remembered the incident like it had happened only yesterday, and the pain she felt when she thought Darkrai had perished trying to save her. What was going on?  
After hearing a mighty shout, Cresselia spotted Rai coming to her, looking dejected.  
"What has my father said?" She asked.  
With a shake of his head, Rai answered, "He will not listen. Not even to me. He is lost." He sat down on the bench Lia was sitting on nearly a moment ago, looking lost and beaten. Lia took a seat next to him, hoping to comfort him from this loss.  
"Rai, we must flee." She told him, "I am no longer safe in my father's company, we both know this to be true. Please. I can't bear to lose you."  
"Nor I you, Cresselia." Rai responded, then he instructed, "Ready your gear. Take only what is necessary. We must flee to the sea, and from there find safe passage to another kingdom. Live out our lives away from your father."  
With a deep breath, Lia proclaimed, "After this, that man is no longer my king. And I am no longer his daughter. I never was." With her commitment made, She kissed Rai one more time before taking him to the gates, to escape her father.

Back in the chamber, Mew and Latias dodged and weaved to avoid the Unown's Hidden Power attacks. But in their human state, that was only a temporary strategy.  
"Well this stinks!" Mew yelled, dodging an attack from a J looking Unown, "We have no idea what type the Unowns Hidden Power is, and we can't fight back either." In frustration, Mew thrusted her hands forward and released an Aura Sphere that scattered the Unown chasing her. Latias saw the act, and tried it herself. The action released a Mist Ball that shrouded her and Mew in mist. Armed with this knowledge, the two took to action, retaliating against the Unown.

Lia followed Rai as they fled from the pursuing force. Her father had discovered their attempt to escape, and sent a force after them to retrieve the traitor. Lia and Rai raced as far as they could, but their path was cut off by a seaside cliff. the knights pursuing them rounded out and blocked off every conceivable route. Rai held Lia close to him, scanning for any means they had to escape. But there were none.  
Then, king Gira stepped from the crowd of men, and shouted, "Rai! How dare you betray me! I gave you mercy for my daughter's sake. I let you serve her as she saw fit. You lived with a great purpose. And now, here you are, taking my daughter from me before my very eyes."  
"You have doomed yourself, sire." Rai responded, "I seek only the princess's safety. Enemies will come, and they will overthrow your rule. And none aligned to you shall live."  
"Silence!" the king hissed, "No subject of mine shall speak to me in this manner!"  
"I am no subject of yours. And you are no king." Gira roared in outrage, drawing his sword from its scabbard. A long, shadow black blade embedded with images of death. Rai pulled out twin daggers from his cloak, and stood before the king. Lia became very afraid of what was to happen.  
With a mighty shout, the king charged Rai and swung his mighty sword. But Rai deflected the strike, and skittered around his foe. Gira was a reckless fool, using brute force to defeat his opponents. But Rai was clever, and quick. The king struck again, but Rai merely rolled out of the way. He would not strike this man, no matter the evil that radiated from him. He would not lay harm to a doomed foe. Gira struck once more, and this time Rai used his daggers to knock the sword out of the man's hands. Placing his daggers at the base of the king's neck, Rai held firm his victory.  
But Gira merely chuckled. "You know something, Rai?" he laughed, "That blade is no ordinary steel. It is cursed. And only one who has endured such a curse can wield it without fear. Any other will suffer its power." Confused, Rai looked to his hands. They were starting to turn black, and burned. Dropping his daggers, Rai hunched over as he wailed in pain. Taking his advantage, Gira took up his sword and swung down. Lia gasped as the blade penetrated Rai's abdomen.  
"NOOO!" she cried out. She tried to reach him, but some knights managed to stop her from going to him. "RAI! RAI! Please!" She sobbed at his death, torn by what had just happened.  
"It is over, my daughter." Gira growled, "And now, I am going to make sure that you will be locked up. And never meet another soul until I deem such a time."  
Through her sobs, Lia managed to grab one of Rai's daggers. And she grunted, "In death do us part." And she stabbed herself with it. She collapsed as the last of her life began slipping away. Her father stood aghast at what she had just done.  
Lia looked to Rai's lifeless form, and whispered, "I will not lose you." And then, a blinding light enveloped the scene, and Lia passed on.

Mew and Latias were cornered by the Unown. Both were beaten and worn from the battle. But, they were not willing to give up.  
"Latias?" Mew spoke.  
"Don't say it, Mew." Latias replied "We are not kicking the bucket just yet." But just then, the light from the orb of energy began to fade, and Cresselia began to levitate down to the ground in her Pokemon form. As she did, Mew and Latias changed back to their Pokemon form too. Their job done, the Unown scattered and disappeared into numerous wormholes. Latias and Mew jetted over to Cresselia, checking to make sure she was alright.  
When she did, she uttered, "I remember it now. All of it."

Once outside, the three found that night had quickly fallen over the island. The full moon shone brightly in the sky. It felt heavenly for Cresselia. but then, she noticed a dark shadow in the moon, a wraith. And she instantly recognized it to be Darkrai. But before she could call out to him, she was enveloped in an orb of darkness. Dark Void. Unable to resist it's power, Cresselia fell into a deep slumber, wondering why Darkrai attacked her.

"So, being of the full moon, you have discovered your past. but it is a past that was best forgotten. For now, the giant wakes. And he plans to plunge the world that betrayed him into darkness. The being of the new moon knew this to be true, and sought to protect you from this fate once more. But now, can you prevent history from repeating?"

Next time,  
Darkrai and Cressalia finally talk after not seeing each other for so long. But it comes too late. For the dragon of the Other World rises, and lays siege to the lands they cherish. What will become of their home if they cannot stop this atrocious beast?

 **So, past life. That explains a lot, right? Well, it does in this instance. So, why did Darkrai use Dark Void on Cresselia? You'll have to find out as we begin to approach the ultimate conclusion of 'Cresselia's Pilgrimage'.**

 **Till then, please review, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. The King

**Hey there. Hope you enjoy.**

"Oh being of light, the past is a cruel thing. To experience it once is cruelty enough. To experience it twice is vile alone. But now, the truth of her past has been found. And the mistress's lover has returned. But, a meeting of good faith this is not. And in it, the true enemy shall be released."

Shawn scoured the coast of Valor Island with his partner, Vaporeon, for any signs of trouble. Initially, he saw nothing to merit worry. But then, his Vaporeon stood on its hind legs, and growled out towards the coast. When Shawn looked out to where his Vaporeon was facing, he gasped at what he saw. In the water, like a mirrored image, was a giant face surrounded by a gold-colored crown.  
"Release me!" it shouted.

Cresselia struggled to open her eyes. She felt like they were glued down by something, and they were unable to open. When she did get a glimpse of something, she saw a dark figure hunched over a pit fire. There was a small opening to her left, behind the figure, and a pile of toys towards the back of the cave. She was back in Mew and Latias's cave.  
But as her vision cleared, she saw she was in human form, and the man in the center of the cave was Rai. The instant she recognized him, a sudden rage welled up inside of her. She got up, and stormed over to the man.  
"Cresselia, glad you're alright." Darkrai gasped, "Then again, you are the only one capable of resisting my night-" But his sentence was interrupted when Cresselia grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to the wall. Then, she began punching him in the face in anger.  
"You worthless, self-centered, two-face son of a Blaziken!" Cresselia shouted, "You would leave me alone to care for our family alone?! "  
Coughing, Darkrai grunted, "It's great to see you too." Cresselia let Darkrai go as he worked to regain himself. Her anger had diminished, but it was not gone. For a time, she wanted to find Darkrai again, to let him know the news she had for him. But that all disappeared after finding out about her past, and how tightly linked she and Darkrai really were. The fact that Darkrai was learning this before her, and never once tried to let her know, infuriated her.  
"Where have you been all this time?" Cresselia interrogated.  
"Gallant Island. Training with the Three Swords." Darkrai answered, "To gain a better grasp on my powers."  
"Your powers?" Cresselia asked, now perplexed rather than angry.  
"After the lab incident, I've been having the same nightmares over and over again. I feared I was losing control of myself. If I did, what would happen to you?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What would you have done? Cresselia, if I told you, you would have done everything you could to stop me. I had to do this." Cresselia didn't know what to say. Darkrai seemed sincerely worried about his power growing too much for him to maintain. But, she had to tell him something important.  
That was when Darkrai noticed something. Cresselia's belly had a slight bulge to it. Something it didn't have before, even when Cressalia was in her human form the past week.  
"Cresselia? Are you-" he started to ask.  
"I've been wanting to tell you for some time." Cresselia told him, "Darkrai, I'm bearing."  
"But when- I mean, how long-"  
"About a week after you left. You needed to know." As soon as Darkrai was done investigating, he stood up just in time for Cresselia to fling herself into his embrace. Tears were pouring down her face. For the the first time in a long time, she and Darkrai were finally reunited.  
"Cresselia," Darkrai spoke, "This is beyond what I expected. But it makes it even more prevalent that you return to New Moon Mountain. To keep both of you safe."  
"What?" Cresselia gasped, "No, not without you. I came to get you."  
"Cresselia, there is something I need to take care of. I can't go back."  
"So you will just send me back home, without ever considering that I need you too?"  
"Cresselia, please, try to understand."  
But Cresselia had already moved away from him, hurt and distressed. She had transformed back into her Pokemon form.  
"I've already tried Darkrai." Cresselia told him, "But it seems, the only one you are concerned with is yourself." Before Darkrai could convince her otherwise, Cresselia flew off. Where, she did not bother with.

At the same time, the mirror image finally shattered in the sea. The barrier had vanished at long last.  
"At last, I am free!" And a vortex opened, releasing a torrent of dark energy. The shadow dragon had awakened.

Cresselia flew over the ocean, tears streaming down. Never before had she felt so betrayed, even by Darkrai. Why did this have to happen? And then, there was the flashback from the ruins. Cresselia now understood her past, what led to her becoming Cresselia, and Rai to become Darkrai. But what about that man, King Gira? What did he have to do with anything?  
Then, out of nowhere, a shadow appeared in front of Cresselia. A daunting shadow the likes of which Cresselia never knew existed.  
"Hello there, daughter." it chuckled in a malefic manner.  
As she was claimed by a serpent like tail, Cresselia demanded, "Who are you?!"  
"I am your father." And with that, Cresselia was pulled into the portal.

Once through, Cresselia had a hard time comprehending what she was seeing. In this strange place, the land seemed to float in space. Not a single piece of earth was tied down anywhere. And purple gas clouds floated around the world she was in, which she could sense were dangerous to be near. Such sights frightened the Lunar Pokemon.  
"It has been many years since we have seen each other, my child." the shadow spoke, "Yet I am surprised you do not greet me with formality like you are supposed to."  
"Why should I speak to you in such a manner when you have torn me from my own world?" Cresselia shot back. And for that, the shadow flung her hard into a nearby island.  
"You will not speak to me with such disrespect, ingrate!" it threatened, "Try it again, and I will not be so merciful a second time."  
"Who are you?!"  
"I told you, I am your father." Then, the shadow came into full view. It was a behemoth of a Pokemon, with a crown around its head that looked golden, and red and black stripes lining its neck. Wraith like tendrils protruded from its back like wings. The rest of its body looked almost serpent-like.  
"I am your king, Giratina!" the dragon roared.

"Giratina?" Cresselia gasped. Then, the memory of King Gira flashed through her mind, completing the link.  
"Yes, daughter." Giratina chuckled, "I am your king. But you abandoned your birthright when you ran off with that peasant Rai. A tragedy that you killed yourself to be with him. But, because of it, I was punished for crimes I had committed against both of you and the world. Thus, I was changed into this. And you and him became the two Pokemon of the moon. You being that of the full moon, and him of the new moon. And I was banished here, to this world, for eternity."  
"Why are you coming after me now? It was so long ago."  
"Oh, you forget, Lia. I never forget a wrong that was done to me. And the world shall suffer for all it has made me suffer for. But first, I must tend to the ones who wronged me first. Starting with my own flesh and blood."  
It was then that a Dark Pulse attack struck Giratina in the face, causing him to look up, and spot Darkrai descending toward him.  
"This fight is between you and me, Giratina." Darkrai proclaimed, "Leave my wife out of this."  
"Wife?" Giratina exclaimed, but then realized, "Yes, your beloved. I had seen it happen with my very eyes. How... sickening."  
Startled by his words, Darkrai challenged, "What do you know? You were banished for your tyranny. You could not have known."  
"On the contrary, I see all. While I could not leave this realm physically, I have been able to glimpse back to my old world. Through those spheres floating around this place, I can see all that occurs in the other world. I saw the incident with that human scientist, and how he almost resolved my revenge for me. But, I was disappointed when he failed me. And I know how you two never knew about me or yourselves until you saw those ruins. Indeed, I saw all."

Darkrai grew tired of Giratina's taunts and rants. So he flung a Shadow Ball at the shadow dragon, but Giratina fluidly dodged the attack. Then, he vanished. Darkrai used his Calm Mind to not only strengthen his defenses, but also to sense where his opponent would strike. But even with his mind cleared, Darkrai sensed nothing. By the time he could react, it was too late. Giratina tackled him using Shadow Force, but Darkrai bore the attack, and returned with a Dark Pulse. Giratina countered with his own Shadow Ball, and cancelled out the attack. So Darkrai retreated to the shadows on the islands, sneaking his way around to Giratina's flank.  
But Giratina saw the attempt, and called out, "I see you." And he let loose an Aura Sphere that knocked Darkrai out of the shadows. The effect was more devastating than if Darkrai had been out of them. But, he still held strong.  
Cresselia was tired of standing aside, and launched an Aurora Beam at Giratina. The snake-like dragon swatted the attack away, and launched a Shadow Ball at her. But Cresselia caught the attack with her Psychic attack, and sent it back. Giratina disappeared once more, so the attack missed. Then, he appeared behind Cresselia, and used Shadow Force on her. But as Cresselia fell, she was caught by Darkrai, who was somewhat wounded but still able to fight.  
"You can never defeat me!" Giratina proclaimed, "I am the conqueror of worlds. The destroyer of my enemies. I can not be stopped. Not even by you two fools."  
"Cresselia, we need to hit him together." Darkrai whispered.  
"Let's do it!" Cressalia agreed. So they unleashed a Dark Pulse and Aurora Beam combo attack. The fusion of light and dark spiraled towards Giratina, who stopped them with an Aura Sphere that continued and hit both Pokemon.

Wounded and weak, both Cresselia and Darkai looked up as Giratina laughed at their predicament. They were no longer in any shape to fight, even if they wanted to continue fighting.  
"I told you. I am invincible!" Giratina boasted, "I will not be denied my revenge by two simpletons. Now, you shall perish!" Darkrai held Cresselia close to him as they both prepared for the end. But, the end never came. When they looked out, three Pokemon with swords sprouting from their foreheads were holding Giratina back. The Three Swords.  
"You have been punished for your actions once, Giratina." Cobalion proclaimed, "And you shall be punished once more for your misdeeds."  
"Imbeciles!" Giratina growled, "You cannot stop me. No one can."  
"We're not the ones who will stop you." Terrakion grunted under the strain. Just then, three streaks dashed by Darkrai and Cresselia, taking them to safety.  
"The rest is up to you, Darkrai and Cressalia." Virizion thought as there effort to hold back Giratina began to falter.

"Oh great shadow, how his fury has been unleashed. If left at it's own devices, it shall consume and destroy all it deems unworthy. Only the union of full and new moon can stop such a tyrant from completing his reign. Make haste, heroes. the world now rests in your hands."

Next time,  
After recovering, Darkrai and Cresselia receive an ultimatum from Giratina. They must face him, or he would begin destroying their world. Can the two defeat the unstoppable Giratina? Or will King Gira's reign begin anew?

 **Well that was nuts. And it's about to get even more nuts in the final chapter of Cresselia's Pilgrimage. Stay tuned. Till then, review and fave.**


	8. United

**Yep Yep Yep! This is the last chapter of Cresselia's Pilgrimage! Yay! Or is it, nay? I don't know. I really enjoyed doing this story when I first started writing it up as a sequel to the Tale of Darkrai. I understand people not liking Pokemon fanfiction nowadays (probably because there are so many that repeat that they pretty much mirror others. IDK.). But I hope that, for those who have been reading this and my other Pokemon fic, that I have at least added something to the mix.**

 **Well, I do know a couple things that made this story different. But I'll save those for after this epic conclusion.**

 **First off, I do not own Pokemon. That is the property of Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Also, some new material being used here is shared between myself and my co-authors: Gin-Zura and CallingToTheNight. Check them out on deviantart to see what I mean.**

 **And now, enjoy.**

"Hark, the final battle draws near. For the evil king has risen once more, with his sights set on the revenge of the world that cast him out. The Three Swords did their best to hold him back, but even they fell before his might. The only hope left is the beings of the full and new moon. Oh brave heroes, with powers now restored, and memories of the days of yore brought to light, take the stand. For only you can end the tyrants reign. Onward, brave warriors! The time for battle is here!"

Cresselia and Darkrai struggled to awaken, hearing somebody call their names. At first, they thought they were dreaming. The world they woke up to see looked too bizarre to be real. Yet it was, for they remembered when Giratina dragged Cresselia into the Other World, and how Darkrai fought Giratina only to be beaten. They had only managed to survive because Cobalion and the others held the dragon back, and three shadows saved them.  
As they awoke, Latias sighed, "You're both finally awake. Thank Arceus you are alright."  
"You two really had us worried there." Mew chimed in, "I thought you guys would need a break, and had to have us take your place on the battlefield. If it were me against that big bully, I'd have him beat in no time."  
"Mew, you'd just end up flat on your face." Latias grumbled.  
But before the argument could continue, Darkrai spoke, "We have no time for rest. We must go back and stop Giratina." But he settled back down as pain flared in his shoulder.  
"Rest." Someone else spoke, "My masters wouldn't want you to strain yourselves. You need to recover first."  
"Who's there?" Cresselia asked. As she and Darkrai looked out, they saw a Pokemon that resembled a small stallion, with a mane of red hair flowing off his head. He had to have been a Water-type, because he was slightly blue too.  
Turning to the waking fighters, the newcomer introduced, "Greetings. I am Keldeo, the Fourth Sword."

Giratina seethed in the chasm that he had fought Darkrai and Cresselia at. He had been interrupted at his time of vengeance, all because of the blasted Three Swords. Three meddlers, who lay wounded and weak on one of the islands floating throughout the world.  
"You may have stolen my chance at revenge this time." he growled, "But you have stopped nothing. The inevitability of your world draws near. And soon, I will reign once more, stronger than ever."  
"A tyrant's reign never lasts." Cobalion groaned, "Once it has ended, it has ceased indefinitely. You cannot change that fact, Gira."  
"It's Giratina to you now! And my reign will begin anew once more. But first, I need to eliminate the imbeciles who stood in my way for the last time. That insufferable Rai, whom I should have executed long ago. And the traitor Lia, who tries so desperately to protect him when she cannot protect herself."  
"You'll never win against those two." Terrakion chuckled painfully, "They are your demise. Even you must admit this fact."  
"We shall see." Giratina laughed a maniacal laugh.

"It is impossible!" Darkrai exclaimed as Mew treated his injuries, "There were only three knights of the sword. I know, because I read the tomes."  
"But part of it was eroded, wasn't it?" Keldeo questioned, "So part of their legend was removed. I was a secret apprentice to the Three Swords, and have remained so until such a time that I am ready."  
"Very well." Cresselia acknowledged, "But now what do we do? Giratina is way too strong for Darkrai and me. We can't win like this."  
"Maybe not in this world." Mew squeaked, "But what about taking him out of his element? Bringing him to our world?"  
"Too risky." Darkrai refuted, "If Giratina escapes this dimension, he will be even harder to stop. Our last stand must be here."  
"Agreed. But we must act fast." Keldeo cautioned, "Giratina will desire the other world. And with the barrier gone, he can travel between dimensions freely."  
"But we can't fight him on our own." Cresselia brought up, "If we are to defeat Giratina, we need an army of our own."  
"Leave it to us." Latias assured, "Mew and I will return to the other world and bring some friends to help."  
"But how will you get out of this world?" Darkai quizzed.  
"How do you think we got here in the first place?" Mew challenged playfully. Without waiting for an answer, Mew and Latias disappeared as Mew used her Teleport.  
Not long after she left did a booming voice proclaim, "Rai, Lia, hear me now! You both have much to answer for, and much to atone for. But you aren't the only ones. If you care for your precious world, daughter, come before me by sunrise tomorrow. If you do, I will delay your world's fall to my power. Fail to do so, and they will become part of the shadow dragon's empire. You have until sunrise, no later." The ultimatum shook Cresselia to the core. They weren't ready, and they wouldn't be ready until much later. What were they to do?  
"I'll go and delay Giratina." Keldeo offered, "You two finish your recovery."  
"No Keldeo! Giratina will kill you." Cresselia pleaded.  
"We will be ready. But you need to rescue the Three Swords." Darkrai argued.  
"There is no time. If I don't delay him soon, we'll all fall before him. I can delay him. Trust me, I've fought Dragon-types stronger than him for my training." And Keldeo dashed off. Leaving Cresselia and Darkrai to wonder what they were gonna do next.

As the sun was beginning to show in an image next to Giratina, the shadow dragon grew restless. He was tired of simply making threats, and wanted to act now. But his past taught him that patience was a warrior's strongest weapon. His prey would come, and Giratina would have his revenge. Besides, until then, he could have fun with the Three Swords. They were unable to fight back, and he had them wrapped around his tendrils. It would be all too easy to end them here and now.  
"Guess I'll make quick snacks out of you three while I wait." he told them. But then, a jet of water pelted him in the back. Looking at his attacker, Giratina saw the Pokemon Keldeo, now in his Resolute form.  
"Giratina, I challenge you for my masters!" Keldeo proclaimed.  
"Ah. So you're the foolish apprentice these fools try to protect. It shall be fun tearing you limb from limb in front of those you cherish."  
"That will never happen. And I'll make sure of it."  
"Then let us begin, foolish boy." And the two began to clash.

While that was underway, Darkrai tried getting up. But his injuries continued to force him down. Even Cresselia could not rise once again. The paste Latias and Mew used had yet to take effect. And time was running out.  
"We can't let Keldeo face Giratina alone." Darkrai grunted, "We have to help him."  
"I wish we could. But what can we do?" Cresselia moped, "We're outmatched. Giratina is just too strong. It's over."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean we can't beat him. Giratina is just beyond us now. We can't win."  
"That's not the Cresselia I know. The real Cresselia wouldn't let one battle decide whether she would win or lose. She would go into it, believing she could beat the odds."  
"Be realistic Darkrai."

"I am being realistic. This is coming from a Pokemon who has been bested by his opposite time and again. Think about it: You are a Psychic Pokemon, I am a Dark Pokemon. Naturally, I should have the clear advantage. And yet, your power beats mine every time. Not only that, but when all the world shunned and hated me, you were the only one to cast aside such views and show compassion. And that compassion led to selflessness, which led to an unlikely love. Cresselia, you beat the odds every time you set yourself on a challenge. You even discovered your past on your own, and saved many people and Pokemon I hurt when I went away. You have more power than you could ever imagine. And with me, you can beat the shadow king once more, like we did when we were human."  
"But, didn't we die when we were human?"  
"We did. But somehow, we came back as the Pokemon we are now. We can win back our future. For everyone who helped us, and for the child we will soon have. Cresselia, do you want our child to grow up in a world ruled by Giratina? A world of darkness?" Cresselia didn't need to ponder the issue for long. There was no way she was going to let Giratina taint her family's future with his tyrannical reign.  
Reverting to human form, Cresselia stroked where her child was resting, and proclaimed, "Then, my dearest Darkrai, let us end Giratina's ambitions once and for all."  
Returning to human form, Darkrai returned, "For a better future, and for the hope of many to see the light as we have!" In that moment, their pendants began to glow extra bright. And their forms began to shift.

Keldeo landed on another island as Giratina launched another Shadow Ball his way. Using his special attack, Secret Sword, Keldeo sliced the attack in half and charged at the shadow dragon. but his sword went right through the dragon, and he landed with his sword stuck in the ground.  
"It is pointless, little warrior." Giratina laughed, "Try all you want, you can never defeat me."  
"It was worth a try, at least." Keldeo retorted, struggling to pull his horn out of the ground.  
"I grow tired of this. A new age shall begin. And you shall not live to see it."  
Just then, a blinding light entered the space and halted Giratina. As he strained to look into it, he saw two figures standing before him. But as he looked on, he saw that they were Cresselia and Darkai. But the two looked very different.  
Cresselia was sill in human form, but purple rings encircled her, and she wore a gold tiara inlaid with the image of the crescent moon.  
Darkai's right hand was the color of the blackest night, wisps of black smoke escaped from his shoulders, and a headband with the image of the new moon rested on his head.  
This was their United form.

"Face us, king Gira!" Cresselia ordered.  
"We are your opponents." Darkrai added on.  
"Fools! King Gira is dead." Giratina shouted, "Now, I have been reborn as Giratina, the shadow dragon. And you shall be history."  
He launched a Shadow Ball attack at the pair, but they flew up to avoid the attack. Then, Cresselia let loose an energy of rainbow light, which hit its target and caused Giratina to wail out in pain. Darkai snuck up behind the shadow dragon, and attacked with Dark Pulse. But Giratina disappeared with his Shadow Force attack. But when he reappeared, Darkrai and Cresselia flew away. Cresselia's eyes glowed, and she prepared her Future Sight attack. Giratina tried attacking her while she was prepping her attack, but Darkrai interceded with Dark Pulse.  
But even though Cresselia and Darkrai were beginning to win, they were growing weary from the energy they were using to maintain their power.  
"Fools!" Giratina roared, "Even with your new powers, you will fall before me like everyone else."  
"Never!" Darkrai returned, "You will fall for your tyranny."  
"And we will make sure that happens." Cresselia assured.  
Giratina roared, then tried to charge the duo. But suddenly, an Ice Beam and Dragon Rush interceded his effort. Looking up, he found Shawn and his Vaporeon and the Garchomp from Valor Island, as well as Sensei Domo and Ditto Shadow. And behind them both was Latias, Mew, Crescent, Kecleon, and Pidgeotto.  
"Hang on Cresselia, Darkai!" Shawn shouted, "We're here to help you now."  
"Ready and willing to serve mistress." Kecleon and Pidgeotto shouted.  
"We are ready to help you." Crescent finished.  
Growing even more infuriated, Giratina roared, "You will pay for interfering in this battle. None of you shall be spared!"  
But the threat was merely empty words, as Cresselia and Darkrai's friends attacked Giratina. Crescent used Razor Wind, Vaporeon used Ice Beam, Kecleon used AncientPower, Pidgeotto fought with Aerial Ace, and Garchomp used Dragon Rush, which was mimicked by Shadow. The attacks weakened Giratina to a great extent, to the point that he could no longer retaliate. And if that hadn't been enough, Cresselia's Future Sight struck at last, causing Giratina to wail out in anguish.  
"Pleasant dreams, Giratina." Darkai spoke.  
"And never threaten us again!" Cresselia shouted. And Darkrai launched his charged up Dark Void attack at Giratina.  
"NOOOOOO!" Giratina cried as the Dark Void attack made its mark. And he fell into a deep sleep. Once he did, Darkai removed his Nightmare essence from Giratina's forehead. And with it, the crisis was over.

Once that was all done, Cresselia and Darkai reverted to their Pokemon form, gasping and panting from sustaining United form. But when they did, their friends came up to them, cheering them on their victory.  
During the festivities, Keldeo escorted his mentor Cobalion as Cobalion spoke, "Well done, Cresselia and Darkai. You have done the impossible once more."  
"Our thanks, master Cobalion." Darkai returned.  
Just then, another light flashed before the crowd. In it, Cresselia and Darkai reverted to their human forms. As they did, a grand figure appeared in the light. This figure was white, with a yellow ring around its body. At its presence, everyone but the Lunar Duo bowed.  
"Well done, Lunar Duo." it spoke, "You have beaten the past, and freed the world from Gira's clutches."  
"Who are you?" Cresselia asked.  
"I am the being that created the world. The being Arceus."  
"Arceus?!" both gasped.  
"Yes. And as a reward for your valor, I shall tell you how you became Cresselia and Darkrai."

"When you both perished at the hands of King Gira, I felt pity for what had happened. And Gira had done too much harm. To save you, I had to grant you a new life. And so, you became Cresselia and Darkai. However, Gira's cursed sword still affected Darkrai. Which is why Darkai possessed the power to control nightmares. To keep you from hurting each other, I had to erase the memories you had as humans, unlike the other legendary Pokemon who were humans. As for Gira, I changed him to Giratina, and banished him for his crimes."  
"So you kept us apart because of our clashing powers?" Darkai questioned.  
"Yes. But you must understand, while I erased your memories, your hearts still knew the love you had for each other. So I knew you could have a fresh start. Until..."  
"Professor Pine." Cresselia concluded.  
"Yes. But now, you have something to look forward to. Now, return to the real world. And live out the lives you were destined to live." And with a flash of light, Arceus teleported everyone home.

Some time later...

Darkrai and Crescent looked out from New Moon Mountain. Behind them, Darkrai's children were listening to Cresselia tell them a story about their past adventures. Much time had passed since the battle with Giratina, but things had radically changed. Darkrai and Cresselia could still transform into humans, which they needed to do to care for their son and daughter: Sol and Luna. It surprised the duo that their children were entirely human, and could not transform like they could. But they figured that it was because of Arceus, as a last gift from him. And now, even with their responsibilities, Darkai and Cresselia had become more than legends.

"And so, our tale ends of the lunar duo. A family of light and darkness now exists in peace and harmony. As for the tyrant, he remains trapped in his prison, never to surface again. A new hope has awoken. Huzzah warriors. Huzzah, and good fortune."

 **And so we come to a close on another legendary story. But more are to come, all leading up to one big battle involving all the legends. Till then, review, and I hope you enjoyed Cresselia's Pilgrimage.**

 **Next story,**

 **Celebi: The Wanderer**


End file.
